Coisas que os personagens de HP não devem fazer
by Victoria Morrison Fitz
Summary: Listas de coisas que os personagens de Harry Potter não devem fazer !
1. Coisas que Harry Potter não deve fazer !

**Capitulo um – Coisas que Harry Tiago Potter não pode fazer**

Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam sentados, de frente para uma mesa, com um pergaminho, penas e tinta.

O que eles estavam fazendo?

Escrevendo uma lista de coisas que Harry Potter não deve fazer !

1 – Harry não deve tentar descobrir alguma coisa que ouvir escondido.

2 – Porque se ele for tentar descobrir, conseqüentemente irá acabar enfrentando Voldemort.

3 – E isso irá quase matá-lo.

4 – Harry não deve ir atrás de basiliscos, trasgos, gigantes, aranhas gigantes.

5 – Porque isso irá fazê-lo acabar encontrando alguma coisa.

6 – E essa coisa o fará enfrentar Voldemort novamente.

7 – Ou seja, Harry não deve fazer nenhum desses itens à cima.

8 – Harry não deve se agarrar com Gina na frente de qualquer membro da família Weasley.

- Rony – disse Hermione revirando os olhos.

- Que? Não faz nada mal lembrar ele disso! É nojento ver seu melhor amigo quase engolindo sua irmã mais nova – disse Rony com uma careta.

Gina revirou os olhos.

- Próximo item. – disse Gina.

9 – Harry não deve tentar ouvir a conversa dos outros.

10 – Porque isso o fará descobrir alguma coisa, e conseqüentemente enfrentar Voldemort.

11 – Harry não pode tentar dar uma de herói, isso o fará quase morrer.

12 – Harry não deve libertar um assassino fugitivo de Azkaban.

13 – Porque em uma guerra, isso o fará ser suspeito, e isso não é bom.

14 – Harry não deve ir ao banheiro da murta que geme novamente, porque ela tem uma queda por você.

- Gina – disse Hermione revirando os olhos.

- Que foi? É verdade. Não custa lembrar.

15 – Harry não deve dar uma de nobre e idiota e terminar com Gina Weasley novamente.

- Isso é uma lembrancinha pra ele – disse Gina dando os ombros – só pra ele saber!

16 – Harry não deve tentar salvar o mundo sozinho, isso pode ser terrível.

17 – Harry deve levar Rony e Hermione com ele.

18 – E de preferência sua namorada, eu, Gina Weasley.

- Ele nunca fará isso – lembrou Rony.

- Eu sei, mas quem sabe eu não possa usar o meu poder de persuasão – disse Gina sorrindo maliciosa.

19 – Porque se ele não fizer isso, ela vai usar o poder de persuasão sobre si, ele a levará!

- Só uma dica!

20 – Harry deve estudar mais! Os NIEMs estão por vir!

- Hermione – disse Rony revirando os olhos – Harry nunca vai fazer isso!

- Não custa lembrar dos exames!

21 – Harry deve ler Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos.

22 – E de preferência lembrar do que leu.

23 – Porque se não lembrar, a Grifinória vai perder pontos!

24 – Harry não pode sair as escondidas à noite para tentar achar algum mistério por achar que sua vida está chata.

25 – Porque isso irá envolver Rony e Hermione. E eles estão adorando uma vida calma.

26 – Embora o Rony aqui não dispense um mistério ou outro!

- Ronald!

- Que foi? Harry tem razão, isso está muito calmo!

- E isso é bom!

27 – Porque isso fará Hermione ir ajudar também.

- Eu sabia! – disse Rony convencido.

- Você sabe que é verdade. Eu nunca deixaria vocês dois na mão. Especialmente porque vocês dois sozinhos não iam durar um dia.

28 – Porque isso faria os três ficarem curiosos demais.

29 – E Harry iria enfrentar Voldemort novamente.

- Acho que está bom – disse Gina a lendo sorridente.

- Ótima – disse Hermione sorrindo também.

Um estouro é ouvido e Harry entra gritando com Deus e o mundo sobre Rita Skeeter.

30 – Harry não deve perder a paciência.

31 – Porque isso acaba com os tímpanos de todos.

- Harry – gritou Rony – vem cá?

- QUE FOI? Desculpe! Estou irritado.

- Nem se repara – ironizou Gina -, mas vem amor, temos um presentinho pra você.

- O que? – Harry perguntou desconfiado.

- Isso – entregou Hermione.

Harry leu a lista e riu.

- Sério que perderam tempo fazendo isso?

- Não custava nada lhe lembrar disso, são coisas básicas – disse Hermione – e leia o item vinte várias vezes!

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Então tá! Vocês também vão receber uma dessa!

E saiu puxando consigo Rony e Gina.


	2. Coisas que Hermione não deve fazer !

**Capitulo dois – Coisas que Hermione Jane Granger não deve fazer**

Assim que Harry arrastou Rony e Gina da sala...

- O que nós vamos fazer? – perguntou Gina curiosa.

- Vamos escrever uma lista de coisas que a Hermione não deve fazer – disse Harry.

- Sério? – Rony perguntou animado.

Pergaminho, penas e tinta prontos.

1 – Hermione não deve tentar convencer Harry e Rony de ler _Hogwarts, uma história._

2 – Porque eles nunca vão ler.

3 - Porque você sabe de cor.

4 – Hermione não deve tentar convencer Harry e Rony de estudarem mais, porque não vai funcionar.

5 – Hermione não deve passar muito tempo estudando.

6 – Gaste metade desse tempo com o Rony aqui!

- Rony, por favor – disse Gina rindo.

- Ela estuda muito tempo! Só dei uma idéia!

7 – Hermione deve parar de agir como uma mini Minerva!

8 – Porque às vezes isso é muito chato.

9 – Hermione deve parar de ser mandona. Isso às vezes irrita.

10 – Hermione deve parar de falar na FALE!

11 – Porque ninguém quer participar!

12 – E ninguém quer participar porque é muito chato!

- Ela não vai gostar disso – comentou Harry.

- Eu sei – disse Rony animadamente.

13 – Hermione deve começar a ter a mente mais aberta!

14 – Pense nos Zonzóbulos da Luna!

15 – E por fim, Hermione deve beijar Rony Weasley mais vezes ao dia.

- Acabei! – disse Rony animadamente.

- Acabamos – corrigiu Gina – e temos que entregar a ela!

Saíram da sala e encontraram Hermione ainda na sala. Entregaram a lista e ela leu.

- ISSO AQUI É UMA BESTEIRA...!

Harry pegou a pena e escreveu.

16 – Hermione não deve ficar brava por seus amigos escreverem uma lista de coisas que ela não deve fazer!

**Oie**

**eu fiquei tão feliz de ter review no primeiro capitulo!**

**Bjs**


	3. Coisas que Rony Weasley não deve fazer

**Coisas que Ronald Abílio Weasley não deve fazer**

Dois dias haviam se passado desde que eles haviam feito aquela lista para Harry e Hermione.

E hoje Hermione resolveu se vingar.

Pegou pergaminho e papel e escreveu:

1 – Rony não deve ser um ser sem tato.

2 – Rony deve ser carinhoso e meigo.

3 – Porque Hermione gosta disso.

4 – E quando Hermione gosta. Rony ganha presentes.

5 – E ele gosta dos presentes.

6 – Rony deve deixar alguém ganhar dele no xadrez uma vez.

7 – Especialmente se for a Hermione aqui.

8 – Rony deve deixar Harry e Gina namorarem em paz.

9 – E se eles quiserem partir pra parte dois do relacionamento, deixe.

10 – Mesmo que eles já tenham feito isso.

11 – E Rony não deve demorar para pedir Hermione em casamento.

12 – Rony não deve ter ciúme de Vitor Krum.

13 – Porque Vitor é só meu amigo.

14 – Rony deve ter tato para ajudar Harry quando Gina der um ataque de ciúmes.

15 – Rony não deve falar com Lilá Brown.

16 – Se não quiser ficar sem o beijinho de boa noite da Hermione.

17 – Rony deve defender um gol e dedicar ele a Hermione.

18 – Porque Lilá pode achar que é pra ela.

19 – E Hermione não gosta disso.

- É, ficou bom!

Ouviu um grito de Rony.

20 – Rony deve deixar Harry se amassar com Gina na sala comunal.

21 – E vir se amassar comigo!

**Eu sei que eu demorei, mas eu espero que gostem do capitulo!**

**PS: Eu vou dar ela como finalizada, mas quando eu voltar com as minhas outras histórias, eu faço um especial pra ela!**

**BJ**


	4. Pedido da autora

Oiiiiiii

Isso é um pedido da autora que ama vocês!

Eu, linda e maravilhosa, *metida* queria pedir, de umilde vontade, pra vocês que gostam de nova geração do Harry Potter, para que lessem a minha nova Fic.

Bad Reputation.

Ela é mais ou menos assim:

**Rosa Weasley, Melissa Malfoy, Mary Watson, Scorpio Malfoy, Alvo Potte e Hugo Weasley estudam em Hogwarts Internato School.**

**Lá eles mentem, vao pra festas e bebem. Vivem uma vida de reis e rainhas.**

**São ricos e poderosos.**

**Mas as paixões, os corações, as intrigas são ainda maiores.**

PS: Ela é UA. Ou seja, sem magia, poções feitiços, varinhas, e bruxos mals!

kkkkkkk

Bj


End file.
